Many computer applications are enhanced by the simultaneous use of multiple display screens. Integrating multiple display screens into a portable computer system, such as a notebook personal computer, creates many technological challenges in both packaging and operating the system. For example, integrating multiple screens into a single portable package creates technological challenges in how to store and mechanically support the screens. Supplying video signals and power to the multiple screens also adds design challenges.